


The Value of Birthday gifts

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dean's pink iPod, Gen, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, iPods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline unclear, tiny Spoiler for 9.14 (not plot relevant). <br/>Sam's birthday gift for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Birthday gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed something brotherly between Sam'n'Dean the way the Show is at the moment

Sam weighed the iPod in his hand. When he got it it had sounded like a great idea to get one in pink for his brother, now he wasn't so sure. Seeing that he didn't have the time to get another one anyway, he only sighed and wrapped it in the sports section of the newspaper. Most people either had their iPods for years or weren't using them anymore with all the smart phones having more things they could do, playing music included, but it was perfect for his brother.

When Dean came through the door Sam offered him the wrinkled paper. “Happy Birthday, Dean.”

Dean opened it and scrolled through the playlist, smiling at seeing all his favorites already there, the color not even registering. “Thank you, Sam. I love it.”

Sam smiled back. He was sure he would still get an ear full about the pink later.

 


End file.
